Kamichama Karin show!
by avatargrl789
Summary: Karinchan and Kazunekun find themselves in a set with a camera crew. Please review I beg of you!
1. Chapter 1

Mini-Gods and Goddesses Get a Show

By Avatargrl789

(Set is a nice little room in the Kujyo house with a little couch)

Karin: (enters the room with Kazune-Kun holding hands skipping all lovey-dovey) Oh Kazune-Kun tell me more about my cute olive hair thingies and how I'm your divine protection!

Karin and Kazune-Kun: Uhh... How did we get here and where is the romantic honeymoon suite at the local Hotel?

Kirio: Uh... Heh Heh Heh (Holding some rope and a baseball bat) It's not like I hit you on the head until you were unconsious or anything. Not at all!

Kirika: (Walks onto the set and drags Kirio off stage) Big brother stop interfering with Karin-chan's love life! The marriage helicopter incident was worse enough.

Kirio: But, I still need that ring! Must have power, MUST HAVE PRETTY RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirika: Now big brother I know you are having problems with your "Preferences" but having pretty rings so you can turn into a goddess is not the way to become beautiful.

Karin: Um excuse us Kirika-senpai but would you mind um... well, getting out?

Kirika: Yes it's time for big brother's appointment at the optometrist anyway.

Kazune: Hey now that we have a set, camera crew, and a nice little cough want to start a show?

Karin: (dressed like a big Hollywood actress) I'm ready for my close up.

Micchi: Tally Ho! Chaps! I'll be the producer!

Himeka: First we'll have questions from viewers! Ah! Here's one right now!

Viewer: Wuz up? Hi Karin I'd like to know how you could've mistaken Oh, I don't know KIRIKA-SENPAI FOR A FRIGGIN GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

Karin: Well you see I might've been under influence of a beautiful poison called love. (Eyes get all starry and shiny with hearts)

Kazune: Ehhhhhhhhhh!!!!????? What's this about him being a Girl?

Karin: Oh yeaaaaaah, he doesn't know about Senpai's boobies.

Kazune: I almost lost my girl to a... WOMAN?!

Karin: Yup, basically yeah.

Micchi: Hee Hee woman. Wow Kazune-Kun you practically lost Hanazono-san to a girl.

Kazune: I've got 2 more people to add to the obituary list!

The End... For now

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini-Gods and Goddesses show**

**By Avatargrl798 **

**Karin and Micchi standing together in the hallway**

**Karin: (has bags under eyes) Ever since Kazune-Kun found out Senpai has boobies He has been showering me with gifts and romantic dates! I can't take it anymore! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Micchi: Calm down Hanazono-san! Besides, do you really want to not get your daily Tiffany accessory?**

**Karin: (in all Tiffany accessories) Hmm... Well I do like the stuff but there is so much stuff I can't find my bed anymore! I couldn't find the door for 2 days last week! **

**Kazune: (having a croquette then a superhero sensor rings) Eh?! What is that I hear? It's the my woman is in 300 yards of a man other than me sensor! (Changes into a superhero costume and flies to Karin) **

**Kazune: (arrives next to Karin and Micchi) Damn you Nishikiori! I let you in my house for one week and you... **

**Kazune: I'm sorry Karin did he be bastard to you?**

**Do you need a coach purse?**

**Karin: (pulls out hair) Aghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE THIS IS RIDICULOUS! SO YOU ALMOST LOST ME TO A WOMAN!!!!!!!! GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Kazune: Umm... Okay? So you don't like the shower-you-with-gifts-type? **

**Karin: No. I like the clone-of-his-father-and-daughter-is-as-old-as-him-type. **

**Kazune: Okay but what about the takes-you-to-a-romantic-resort-type?**

**Karin: (has hearts in her eyes) I love that type. **

**Kazune: Then what are we waiting for? **

**Micchi: Umm... well now that they are gone I'll have my own show chaps! **

**New set is a studio room inside the house with a big sign that reads "The Micchi Show" **

**Himeka: Well first off say hello to the star of the show Micchi! **

**Micchi: I'd like to say hello to all of my adoring fans! **

**Michirans: (all wearing I Heart Micchi shirts) **

**WE LOVE YOU MICCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Himeka: Any questions from the audience? **

**Random Audience member: Yes whatever happened to your childhood friend Ami-san?**

**Michiru: Why do I get the feeling the fact these people know all these things isn't because of the Teen magazine interview? Anyways Ami-san flew back to England after being lost in the Karasuma residence.**

**Micchi: Oh look at the time I gotta go and visit my Professor Kujyo shrine!**

**The End**


End file.
